


Far From Nostalgia

by moonaus



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT 2018 - Fandom, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Are, Because Life Is Hard, Bye I Love NCT, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Exes, First Love, Fluff, Frenemies, Friendship/Love, Luwoo, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream, Multi, Oh, Read?, Roommates, Tags, Thanks, This is a, angst with fluff, but - Freeform, these, trash, yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonaus/pseuds/moonaus
Summary: "You never told me why.""Why what?'"Why you left me."In which fate is on Jungwoo's and Yukhei's side, but they both wish that it wasn't.(Or the Luwoo exes AU that no one but me and my last brain cell asked for.)





	Far From Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a NCT college/uni AU with the main ship being Luwoo. There will be other minor ships as well but you'll have to read to find those out hehehe.  
> I've chosen to not make the dreamies main characters because I think my story will flow best if I focus on the older members, but they will still be mentioned at times.  
> Oh and also, I don't know exactly how long this will be but I'll call it a short story for now. It'll be at least five chapters long, and possibly a max of twenty or so if it transitions into a full length fic. I'll try to update two times a week, so add this to your bookmarks to keep up with updates if you'd like. Thank you lots and I hope you enjoy! :D

New uni year, same roommate. Well...at least that’s what Jungwoo thought. His forsaken university had other plans however, with their peculiar two year roommate tradition ruining his plans.

“I’m sorry what? Did you just say that we’re getting new roommates?”

“And a new dorm room, yes.”

Jungwoo and Doyoung stood frozen, mouths agape and in total shock.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. We’ve been roommates for two years! Why change it now?” Jungwoo asked, clear sarcasm incorporated into his question.

“It’s standard tradition. In order to promote the idea of making new friends, we change roommates every two years,” the receptionist said, smiling as if such idea was a good one.

“Yea and I’m here to tell you that your tradition is stupi-“

“Alright miss. Thank you we understand. Can we just have our new dorm information, we have a lot to unpack,” Doyoung smiled kindly, cutting Jungwoo off before he said something he'd regret.

“Of course,” she turned towards her computer, typing away.

“Hey why’d you interrupt me? I was about to solve everything,” Jungwoo whisper-yelled, softly hitting Doyoung's arm.

“No, actually, you were about to get us kicked out of the dorms altogether,” Doyoung informed.

“Well good, let me talk to her again and get us kicked out. That way, we can find an apartment or something and continue being roommates,” Jungwoo nodded, thinking his plan was fantastic.

“Newsflash Jungwoo: we’re broke uni students. We’ll just end up homeless and jobless.”

Okay so maybe Jungwoo’s plan wasn’t as fantastic as he had envisioned.

“Okay so your new dorm information is here,” the receptionist handed them both a sticky note, “Oh and Jungwoo: you’ve been placed in a house this time around so you’ll be rooming with three other people.”

Great. Fucking great, Jungwoo thought.

Doyoung dragged Jungwoo out of their old dorm complex before the younger's impulse of getting them kicked out resurfaced.

“Did you hear that Doyoung? I’m rooming with THREE other people! Isn't that great?" An oversized smile took over his lips.

Doyoung sighed, easily noting the younger's sarcasm, “Well at least you’ll make friends?”

“Yea no thanks. I’m completely fine with just you, Taeil, Johnny, and Taeyong thank you very much.”

“Wait....are we seriously your only friends?”

Jungwoo felt slightly insecure, “Yes?”

“Oh yea you DEFINITELY needed this roommate change.”

“Fuck you.”

 

\- - -

 

To say Jungwoo's friend group was weird was a huge understatement. They were more than weird, perhaps stupid is a better term.

"No I'm telling you; you eat the cheeseburger WITH the wrapper Taeil," Johnny exclaimed, resting his case.

"Yea and I'm telling you that you're a fucking idiot you IDIOT," Taeil replied back, continuing to eat his WRAPPER FREE cheeseburger.

"You're just an uncultured swine to be honest," _and there he was,_ Jungwoo thought, the biggest idiot of them all: Jung Jaehyun.

Jungwoo rolled his eyes, already taking his earphones out, ready to block out the newcomer's voice. Jungwoo just couldn't stand Jaehyun's voice. Well actually, Jungwoo couldn't stand anything about Jaehyun to be honest. Hate is a big word, so one wouldn't say that Jungwoo hated Jaehyun, but he very well disliked him.

Taeil leaned close to Jungwoo, whispering in his ear,"Be nice Woo." The younger scoffed, continuing his earphone mission.

"If Doyoung sees you he'll be upset," Taeil input, Jungwoo immediately halting all movement.

There was a total of three people in Jungwoo's life that the boy would change for: his mother, his father, and Kim Dongyoung.

Kim Dongyoung, better known as Kim Doyoung and _better_ _better_ known as "Jungwoo you're fucking whipped" as Taeil would say.

Yes, Jungwoo was whipped. And no, he was _not_ proud.

Jungwoo actually despised his feelings for the older, seeing as such feelings had remained unrequited for more than three years now.

To make a long fucking story short: Jungwoo met Doyoung freshman year of high school, fell in love, managed to forget him for a year, but yet again fell into the chain after a heartbreak and college happened.

Everytime Jungwoo recalls his high school “Doyoung struggle” era he can't help but wish to go back to the easy days. The days when he was able to chase Doyoung around like a lost puppy without fear of Doyoung looking at someone other than him, without fear of someone joining him on his walk with the older. Such routine is still the same, kinda: Jungwoo _still_ chases Doyoung around, but now he has to chase him as the latter himself chases someone.

"Hey Jaehyun, sit here," Doyoung scooted over in his seat, beaming a smile towards the man in front of him.

Jungwoo gagged, and yes, everyone heard it. They all just thought the youngest was joking, which he wasn't, and laughed it off.

Jaehyun chuckled at Jungwoo's reaction, shaking his head at Doyoung and sitting down next to Taeyong instead. Taeyong smirked, indirectly boasting his point at Doyoung.

_Taeyong: +1_

_Doyoung: 0_

Jungwoo noted the exchange in looks, his insides burning as he watched his two friends act like childish teens over a guy who probably didn't even like dick. I mean, as far as Jungwoo's secret contact Johnny had told him: Taeyong had confessed to the almighty prince Jaehyun once already and gotten rejected because apparently "It was just a kiss bro. I don't like you like that, no homo."

In other words; Jaehyun was an asshole that played with people's feelings and told them to not take his "i love you's" too seriously. Well, at least to Jungwoo because everyone else seemed to love him.

So yea; Jungwoo's friends were weird. The pack consisted of three lost causes looking for hope in nothingness, a so-called "handsome" asshole, and two bystanders who just watched their friends wreck themselves because they lived by the "it's none of my business, it's none of my business" motto.

Perhaps Doyoung's "new friends" idea was starting to sound more amiable to Jungwoo by the minute.

\- - -

 

“Jungwoo you have to leave. NOW!”

Jungwoo groaned, both physically and emotionally hurt at Doyoung’s continuous pestering.

“Doyoung can I please just stay with you? Your roommate won’t mind I promise-“

“I’m sure Jaehyun won’t mind but _I_ will.”

Jungwoo’s heart stopped, his body along with it, “Excuse me what? Did you just say Jaehyun?”

“Yea. He’s my new room-“

“Jaehyun’s your new roommate?”

“Yea I was just saying that-“

“Bye.” And Jungwoo was out the door faster than he came in.

_Jaehyun. Jaehyun. JAEHYUN._

_Why was it always Jaehyun? Out of all the people in the entire university it had to be Jaehyun? Doyoung just had to like Jaehyun?_

_Why couldn’t he like Taeil or something? Why couldn’t he like him?_ Jungwoo cogitated.

The boy had gone through this routine so many times that at this point, he didn’t even cry anymore. At first he did; _he cried a lot._ But somewhere along the thorn covered path he lost all emotions and turned to avoidance. That’s what Jungwoo did best: avoid his feelings. He always ran away, and he was doing that once again: running away from telling Doyoung exactly how he felt.

“Fuck now I really do have to go to my new dorm.”

Jungwoo sighed, contemplating if god hated him with the way his entire day had gone. However, Jungwoo was always one to think positively, so he made his way towards his new dorm with optimistic thoughts.

Maybe meeting new people was what Jungwoo needed. Who knows, maybe he’d meet someone who’d have the power to make him forget about his Doyoung troubles.

 

\- - -

The walk to Jungwoo’s new house was a long one, so long that Jungwoo found himself almost fainting as he tiredly knocked on the door.

Soon the boy was on his fifth unanswered knock, all optimistic views jumping out the window. Could a terrible day turn more terrible? Was this allowed?

“Fuck,” Jungwoo cursed. He was definitely going to end up homeless for the night.

Just as he turned around, luggage in hand, all ready to walk to the nearest park, the door opened.

Jungwoo’s smile could seem to outshine the sun as he turned to face the opened door. Such happiness, however, lasted less than a millisecond as he came face to face with his suppose “new roommate”.

Less than a foot away from Jungwoo stood the one person in the world that definitely could make him forget about his Doyoung troubles: _his ex boyfriend._

“Jungwoo?”

“Yep, god definitely hates me.”


End file.
